


Call for needs

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the J/D-Kinkathon<br/>Prompt(s): Jack. Daniel. A hotel room. A callboy/callgirl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call for needs

**Author's Note:**

> written for the J/D-Kinkathon  
> Prompt(s): Jack. Daniel. A hotel room. A callboy/callgirl.

They didn't do this often. Sometimes they picked up someone in a bar. But mostly they called an agency, making sure that they got someone who knew what he was bargaining for. Though every time they booked a room, never went home, an important precaution regarding who they were and what kind of secrets they held.

Depending on their mood they decided on the gender of their companion, not particularly preferring one or the other. But all of them served one purpose, to live out their kinks, their needs, something they couldn't give each other without the help of a third.

When they first started this it was because Jack refused to bottom. It was one thing he wasn't willing to give and Daniel understood. Not everyone was made for it.

But Daniel didn't want to give up topping either, so they agreed on finding someone to help them out, discussing the pros and cons and finally coming to terms with themselves and their needs. And in the end it worked out for them. They even found out about a few other things they liked, spicing up their relationship and feeling even more connected than before.

So it didn't matter if they got a man or a woman, if Jack simply watched, sitting silently in the corner of the room, or if he got blown while Daniel fucked their companion. Sometimes Daniel even let Jack enter him, enjoying the additional strength and sensation it gave him on every push into the other person.

The whos and hows didn't matter. In the end it was only the two of them, lying under the blankets on the bed, curled around each other, feeling their bond grow with every beat of their hearts.


End file.
